Invisible Man
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Ron thinks about his feelings for Hermione after she falls for someone else


Invisible Man  
By: JnnLuvsU  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Author's Notes: Song fic to 98 degrees "Invisible Man". Harry/Hermione  
  
Ron sat alone in the Gryffindor common room when he saw Hermoine enter through the portrait hole apparently excited about something. "Ron, guess what?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Ron looked up into her beautiful face and was captivated by her smile. Her smile always brought out a smile in him as well. She seemed to have that effect on him. He grinned, "What?"  
  
"Harry asked me out," she gushed, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
You can hardly wait to tell all your friends How his kisses taste sweet like wine And how he always makes your heart skip a beat Every time he walks by  
  
Ron's heart sank and his smile faltered, but only for a moment. He mustered up the courage to keep smiling at her, "that's great, Hermione," he said, not really meaning it but wanting her to be happy.  
  
"I know, I mean, I've liked him forever, but he finally saw it. I'm so excited. He's always been there for me, and now he's actually going to be my boyfriend. This is the best day of my life," Hermione said, collapsing into a chair with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up He'll hold you close when you're making love He's everything you've been dreaming of  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. He never knew that Hermione liked Harry. It had been obvious that Harry liked Hermione though so he kept his own feelings for her to himself. Now he felt as if his heart was breaking in two. How he wished it was him she was so happy to be going out with. Ron was snapped out of his reverie by Harry coming through the portrait hole. Ron watched as both their faces lit up at the sight of each other and how happy Hermione was to see Harry with this little smile on her face.  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine Telling me more than any words could say But you don't even know I'm alive Baby, to you, all I am is the invisible man  
  
Hermione ran and hugged Harry. Ron couldn't bear to watch and snuck up to his dormitory. Sitting on his bed, he let himself cry. He had fallen for Hermione years ago, but thanks to his inability to tell her that had now missed his chance with her. How he wanted it to be him. But it wasn't, and he would have to live with it.  
  
After he calmed down a little, he decided to go for a walk by the lake. Walking back down to the common room, he noticed that Harry and Hermione were still there, cuddled together on the couch. Ron felt a stab of pain in his chest and snuck out of the portrait hole as quickly as possible.  
  
You probably spend hours on the phone Talking about nothing at all I doesn't matter what the conversation Just as long as he called  
  
Ron walked around the lake for a while and paused to sit on a bench, thinking about how happy Hermione was when she had first told him the news. In fact he had never seen her so happy. He just wanted it to be him that she was so happy to see. Instead she had found love with his best friend. He felt invisible, and knew that no matter how they tried, he would be left out more and more.  
  
But that wasn't what hurt the most.  
  
Lost in a love so real and so sincere You wipe away each other's tears Your face lights up whenever he appears  
  
Ron wanted to be happy for him but he didn't know how. He didn't think that this pain in his chest would ever go away, and he didn't know how to make it. He was going to have to see them together everyday. He didn't know if he could handle that. He couldn't stop thinking about the happiness and love in Hermione's eyes when Harry had walked into the room.  
  
It hurt too much to think about.  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way You're beautiful eyes looking deep into mine Telling me more than any words could say But you don't even know I'm alive Baby, to you, all I am is the invisible man  
  
Ron heard voices and looked up. Coming up the path was Hermione and Harry. Hermione was waving at him with one hand while the other was clasped firmly in Harry's. "Hey Ron," she called, still with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Ron put on a smile and stood up to meet them. "Hey guys," he said, "congratulations." He only wished he had meant it. Watching Hermione gaze lovingly at Harry was almost his undoing.  
  
I see you all the time, baby The way you look at him I wish it was me, sweetheart Boy, I wish it was me But I guess it'll never be  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry said, also grinning, "come on, dinner's starting. He and Hermione started walking back to the castle. Ron glanced at their clasped hands for a moment before following them, his heart breaking.  
  
Why did it hurt so much to see the one he loved happy?  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine Telling me more that any words could say But you don't even know I'm alive Baby, to you, all I am is the invisible man 


End file.
